


Best Work So Far

by Eikaron



Series: Ethereal Events and Occult Occurrences [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Books, Gen, Humour, it's Crowleys fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikaron/pseuds/Eikaron
Summary: The day literature died. It was Crowley's fault of course.





	Best Work So Far

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic of mine that was originally posted on ff.net back in 2010. I can' believe it's 8 (!!!) years old already...except when I re-read it because ugh, my writing has definitely improved since then (at least in my opinion but let's see what I'll think about the fics I'm writing now in another decade).

THUD! made the thing as Crowley slammed it on the counter. Aziraphale frowned. „What is that?“

„My best work so far in this century, Angel“ said the demon with a grin spread on his face as smug as Aziraphale had not seen in years. “Read it!”, Crowley said and pulled his hand back.

As the angel could see now it was – hardly surprising after his counterpart's demand – a book, albeit none that looked like something he would even consider reading. He picked it up curiously and studied the title.

“Twilight”, he read aloud. “Never heard of it.”

“Believe me, you will.”

“Did you write it?”, Aziraphale asked and turned the book in his hands to read the description on the back. Crowley snickered. “Nah. I just persuaded the author to publish it. Couldn't come up with a crap like that if I tried a hundred years.”

The angel's brow furrowed. “It's about vampires.”

“Yeah I know. They sparkle.”

“They what?!” Crowley's mouth twitched. He could barely restrain himself from starting to laugh diabolically. Aziraphale raised his eyebrows.

“Just give it a try, angel, 'n tell me what you think about it.” He grinned even more. “I'll be off now. Gotta go and do some more evil deeds, y'know.” And thus he sniggered again and left the bookshop.

Aziraphale opened the book and started to read.


End file.
